


Loki's Return

by renlem



Series: Stjarnavetr [9]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Midgard, Oral Sex, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renlem/pseuds/renlem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki travels to Midgard with Thor and leaves his mistress, Stjarnavetr, alone in Asgard for four months. Stjarna finds ways to deal with Loki's painful absence, but she looks forward most to when he returns to her.</p><p>(This one shot takes place somewhere between Parts I and II.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki's Return

Stjarnavetr

It was late at night. The moonlight shone through the open doorway of Loki’s balcony, illuminating the otherwise dim room, and the fire burned merrily, casting a flickering shadow over the walls and furniture. 

I was nestled into Loki’s side, warm and comfortable, head resting against his shoulder. He lightly ran his fingers up and down my arm as I traced lazy little patterns on his chest.

Though I was extremely tired, taking into consideration how thoroughly Loki had made love to me not hours before, I did not want to fall asleep because if I did the day I had been dreading for months would be here too soon. 

Loki would leave tomorrow with Thor for Midgard for a four-month trip. It was nothing new, of course; the princes did this every so often, for their mother encouraged it. She did not want them to have only seen Asgard their entire lives, but other realms and races and cultures.

Though the trip had been planned for nearly a year now, I still did not feel ready. I never did. Despite this not being the first time Loki and Thor had done this while we had been together, I never grew used to Loki being gone for so long and I was not any more ready this time than I had been the other times.

And now I thought of just an hour or so before. Loki had made such sweet love to me, to last us these next four months he had said. He had brought me to culmination thrice, twice using just his fingers and tongue, and I him twice as well. Lying on top of me afterwards, trailing affectionate kisses up and down the side of my neck, he had told me to think of this night when he was in Midgard and I here longing for him. I most certainly would, even though imagining him and using my own fingers could not compare, but it was what I would have to do in his absence.

“Do not leave me,” I murmured tiredly into his skin.

Loki, who was also on the verge of falling asleep, tilted his head to rest against mine. His voice was soft. “I will be back before you know it.”

I laughed quietly, mirthlessly. “That is not true. You will be off with Thor seeing Midgard and I shall be here alone.”

“You have the other women and Konavefr…”

“I suppose,” I sighed. While I did enjoy spending time with the other women and with Konavefr, I still would have much rather been with Loki.

I wanted to keep talking, if only to delay the morning, but I knew Loki needed to get his rest for tomorrow and so I closed my eyes and soon, however reluctantly, fell asleep.

__

Loki was not in the bed with me upon waking the next morning.

I sat upright, my initial, foolish thought that he had gone without saying goodbye, and looked around.

“Loki?” I ventured.

“Yes?”

I turned my head as he stepped out of his bath chamber. He was already bathed and dressed and I could not help but to smile when I saw him.

Both he and Thor had already been to see Hirdakyn, who had supplied them with dress appropriate for Midgard so they would not be so obviously out of place. The costume had certainly changed since we had been a little over three centuries ago. 

Loki cocked an eyebrow at my now amused expression. “What? Have you something to say?”

“No,” I replied, stifling a laugh as he came over to the bed and sat on the edge next to me. I had only seen Loki once in these clothes, when he had put them on to show me after they had been made. It was still odd to see him in something other than his usual leather and metal, though. 

Loki wore a dark green coat that came down to his thighs and something beneath he had called a waistcoat. His pants, called breeches, stopped at his knees, and below that were his stockings. I had made fun of him for that when I first saw them, saying that we almost could have matched. He had not been amused by that, and especially afterwards when I had compared his shoes to my own. 

I reached up to tug playfully at a bit of gathered fabric peeking out of the front of Loki’s collar. “What is this?”

Loki glanced down and took it from my hand to study it. “I know not. Hirdakyn only said to wear it. It is a part of the fashion there.”

I laughed, wondering then what the Midgardians would think of Asgardian fashion. 

Before I could ask, though, Loki said, “I want you to come down to the stables with me after breakfast.”

My smile fell a little. For a brief, wonderful moment, I had forgotten he was leaving me for four months. But I nodded. “Yes.”

“Good,” he smiled, leaning down to kiss me. “Get dressed, then. I’ve already called for breakfast.”

He stood back up and disappeared into his bath chamber. I slipped out of the bed and realizing I had no time to bathe, quickly dressed and readied myself. I figured I could simply bathe after Loki had gone.

Shortly after, the food arrived. We did not eat a terribly large breakfast—I suspect because Loki did not wish to make himself sick their first day on Midgard—but I was not very hungry, anyway. The thought of Loki leaving did not encourage my appetite much. 

Once we had finished eating, Loki grabbed his bag, slung it around his shoulder, and we made our way down to the stables.

Thor was already there, dressed similarly to Loki, and beamed when we arrived. He elbowed Loki in the side and remarked wryly, “I almost did not expect you to be on time.”

“Why would you think that?” Loki retorted.

Thor salaciously cocked an eyebrow and glanced at me before looking back at Loki. “Kunnandi would hardly allow me out of bed this morning. She almost made me late.”

Though Loki only rolled his eyes at Thor’s admission about his most recent mistress, I looked away, somewhat embarrassed because I knew I would see Kunnandi later today in the queen’s chambers. 

The princes’ horses were brought, then, and Thor turned away to check his provisions. Loki turned back to me, however, took my hand, and led me off to the side near the wall to say goodbye. He raised his other hand and stroked my cheek gently with his thumb, attempting to comfort me.

“Stjarna, I will be back soon enough.”

“I know,” I whispered, though I knew these next four months would feel like a year.

“I will think of you,” he said, pressing a tender kiss to my forehead. I managed a small smile as he pulled away.

“Please be careful,” I murmured.

Loki chuckled at that as he leaned down to once more kiss me on the lips. “Now you sound like Mother. Goodbye, Stjarna.”

I hesitantly let his hand go as he turned and went to mount his waiting horse. I solemnly watched him, feeling this heaviness in my heart.

Once he and Thor were ready to leave, Loki threw a look back at me. When he smiled at me, something urged me forward and I hurried towards him. He stopped his horse when he saw me and I reached out for his hand and he took it and leaned down.

I lifted up on my toes and kissed him hard.

“I love you.”

Loki pulled back a little and opened his eyes to look at me. “And I you.”

I smiled widely at him and then let his hand go. He sat back up, gazed at me for a moment longer with this almost pleased expression, and then turned his horse to catch up with Thor. 

I stared after Loki until I could not see him anymore and then returned to his chambers to bathe and ready for the day and these next four months.

__

Those four months passed slowly, as I knew they would.

I began sleeping in my own chambers again, though by no means did I grow used to sleeping alone. I spent more and more of my time down in the city at Konavefr’s, helping her to keep the house and work in the garden outside.

When I was at the palace, the queen so generously kept me updated on Loki and Thor’s travels. She received news from the Allfather, whose ravens in Midgard kept an eye on the wandering brothers. She spoke of countries in Europe I had only read about and heard of, both when Loki and I had been studying for Midgard and been there, but this trip would be much more expansive than when Loki and I had gone.

Every day I thought of him and wondered if he was also thinking of me. I certainly thought of him enough, both during the day and at night. My own days were fairly normal, whether I was with the other ladies and the queen, or visiting with Konavefr, but when I lay alone at night the reality of Loki’s absence would come on full force.

One night in my own chambers at the palace, perhaps a month after he had gone, I could not sleep. I was kept awake thinking of Loki—I missed him so much it almost hurt. I wondered where he was right then, wondered if it was day or night and if he was awake or asleep.

And the more I thought of him, the more restless I grew and inevitably my thoughts wandered to those of a more sensual nature. I began thinking of our last night together, the one he had told me to remember in his absence, and soon enough I could feel this wetness collecting between my thighs.

I squeezed my legs together when I recalled how Loki had kissed his way down my body, touching and caressing me, how wonderful he had felt inside of me. How badly I wanted to feel him like that right now, to feel his kisses hot on my skin and his body pressed so close.

Feeling this aching between my legs that I could no longer ignore, I rolled onto my back and beneath the covers pulled my nightgown up until it was bunched around my waist. I opened my legs a little wider and let my fingers drift down, but before I actually touched myself I closed my eyes and imagined that Loki was here with me instead of worlds away.

Loki sometimes liked to watch me. He would restrain himself and sit there and only watch me as I touched myself, and I would grow more and more aroused at the want and impatience in his eyes, the way his body would stiffen in anticipation of finishing what I had started. 

I imagined now that he was watching me, eagerly waiting until he could take over. My lips parted slightly as I circled the bud at the top of my sex and I slid farther down on the bed, opening my legs wider, running my fingers through my folds, feeling the slickness made there by just the thought of him.

As I slipped one finger inside me, I imagined Loki on top of me and I could almost feel his familiar weight, the heat of his breath against my skin. I was hot all over, could sense my imminent release gradually building inside, and it was nothing like what Loki could do to me, but it was all I had.

But I did not try to rush my end; instead, I savored it. My breaths were coming a little faster now and the occasional whimper escaped my parted lips. The muscles in my lower belly kept tensing and I knew it was close. I tilted my head back against my pillow and bent my legs, curled my toes, felt myself teetering on the edge of this lonely pleasure. 

And then it washed over me and I arched off the bed, riding out these slow, deliciously intense waves in my lower half. My mouth fell open and I moaned faintly, body trembling. And just as I reached the end of my climax, I circled my nub again, renewing my release, and lifted even farther off the bed as the waves came again, harder and hotter than before. I rolled onto my side and pressed my face into my pillow to stifle my gasping and squeezed my legs on my hands, biting my lip hard to suppress another lilting moan. 

Once the tremors of my release had faded away, leaving only this lingering warmth in my body, I relaxed my taut muscles and let out a shaky breath. As I withdrew my fingers from between my legs, I stretched and smiled weakly to myself, somewhat amused at the thought that even halfway across the universe Loki could still make me come undone for him.

As I curled up and began to drift off, a little more comforted than before, I wondered if Loki was thinking of me as I was him. 

__

Though it had felt an eternity as I suspected, eventually the time came for Loki and Thor to return home.

I was sitting in the queen’s chambers with the other ladies around early afternoon a little over four months after Loki had gone. It was mostly quiet; the queen was playing cards with some of the other women across the room and I was seated in my usual group with a lapful of embroidery.

Suddenly, a page came into the room and went right up to the queen. He bowed and announced, “Prince Thor and Prince Loki have returned from Midgard, Your Majesty.”

I felt a thrill at his words and sat up a little straighter in my chair.

The queen thanked the page, who subsequently left, and then stood up and dismissed us all for the day. Right before she left, she threw a smile in my direction and I smiled back. I followed the others out after the queen had departed and Gullhár squeezed my arm. 

“Are you going to see him?”

“Yes,” I answered, hardly able to hide my grin.

“He will meet with the king and queen first.”

“Yes, but I will wait outside Gladsheim for him.”

“So I suppose we shall not see you or the prince at dinner tonight?” Málvit interjected with a smirk.

Gullhár covered her mouth, attempting to hide her smile, but I balked. “Málvit!”

Even though Loki and I had been together for so long now, sometimes it still embarrassed me when the others spoke of things like that. But I suppose it did not matter, for I left them soon afterwards. I went quickly to Gladsheim, but of course could not go in. The doors were closed, so I knew they were all already in there: the king, the queen, Thor and Loki.

I anxiously waited outside by a column, sometimes standing still and sometimes pacing. I suspected it had been close to an hour before the doors finally opened and Thor and Loki emerged; Loki was laughing, probably at something Thor had said.

At that moment, I was standing halfway behind a column and Loki did not see me, but I could not take my eyes off of him and I smiled widely at the sound of him laughing—at the mere sight of him, really.

I took a few steps out from behind the column and stood there, feeling this excitement churning in the pit of my stomach. Thor stopped and turned to say something to Loki, but then he caught sight of me. He smiled knowingly and then nudged Loki and inclined his head towards me.

Loki turned around and when his eyes landed on me, his face lit up.

He immediately came towards me, his strides long and determined, and without a word took my face in his hands and kissed me hard. He pushed me back against the column and opened my mouth with his and kissed me deeply and insistently.

I lifted my arms and knotted my fingers in his hair, holding him tight to me. Loki wrapped both of his arms around me and held me close before eventually breaking the kiss to drag his lips over my jaw until he kissed the side of my neck. I lifted my head and smiled to myself, momentarily forgetting in my happiness that we were standing where anybody might see us.

I laughed and tilted my head into Loki’s when I felt him inhale.

“Did you just smell me?” I inquired, amused.

“Yes,” he murmured, doing it again and causing me to giggle. “I’ve had nothing but Thor to smell these past four months. You smell divine…”

I grinned and pulled on his hair to tilt his head back so I could look up at him. I stared into his eyes for a long moment before lifting up to kiss him again.

Just then, though, the Allfather and the queen strode out of Gladsheim. I made a small gasping sound and almost pushed Loki away. Loki, however, did not let go of me; he only straightened up when he saw them, not bothering to take his hands off of me.

The queen attempted to hide a smile when she saw us, but the king’s mouth twisted in what almost looked like a cool disgust. I quickly lowered my eyes, feeling a hot flush spread through me at the king’s expression, but as soon as they were past Loki pulled me back into his arms.

When I did not immediately look back up at him, Loki took my chin in his fingers and tried to lift my face, but my eyes were fixed on the king’s back.

“Stjarna,” he said, and at the sound of his voice my eyes flickered up just as he leaned down to kiss me again. I responded enthusiastically now, thinking how wonderful it was to see him, to feel him holding me again. 

When Loki finally broke the kiss, leaving both of us nearly breathless, he pressed his forehead to mine and let his hands drift down to the small of my back.

“Gods, I need you now…” he whispered desperately, pulling me tight against him. 

I felt a rivulet of heat course through my body at merely the tone of his voice, straight to the spot between my legs, but I also felt some disappointment, for I knew dinner was only an hour or so away. Surely Thor and Loki would be expected to be there since they had just returned.

“We must wait,” I uttered softly, dejectedly.

“What for?” Loki asked, and then he nipped at my earlobe.

“You must go to the feast—”

But Loki only chuckled and cut me off with a heady kiss, and when he pulled away he said with a lascivious smirk, “We’re not going to dinner.”

I nearly gasped as he grabbed my hand and pulled me along after him, but I did not resist. I felt this exhilaration running through me; I knew Loki would be expected at dinner and I should not have let him do this, but I was so desperately in want of him that I could not find it in myself to stop him.

Loki’s chambers were thankfully not too far. As soon as the door was closed behind us, we were practically tearing at each other’s clothes. He discarded his bag, which looked a little more worn than before, and I reached up to push his coat off his shoulders. He began to roughly loosen the laces on my back, and all the while we were kissing, fumbling unseeingly with each other’s garments.

But soon enough we were both naked and Loki bent down and scooped me up into his arms. I gasped in surprise, but quickly held onto him and buried my face in his neck as he carried me into his bedchamber. He nearly tossed me onto the bed and I bounced once before he was crawling in after me, a lecherous smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

I grinned when Loki grabbed my ankle and dragged me towards him. I went to sit up, then, but he stopped me.

“No,” he said, somewhat breathlessly, and I lay back down, eyes fixed on his. “I want to look at you.”

I laughed quietly, but then bit my lip and watched as his eyes slowly roved all over my naked body, lingering longest on my breasts and the spot between my legs. And then he was falling over me, his lips colliding with mine, and we were kissing hard and deep, frenzied almost, but we had not touched each other in so long and I could already feel this fire beginning in my lower belly.

For a while, all we did was kiss and touch; our hands were eagerly roaming everywhere, as if we were discovering one another for the first time, as if we did not already know every part of each other’s bodies like they were our own. 

And then I let my head fall back as Loki moved down to kiss the front of my throat and then the side. His breaths were coming heavily now, hot against my skin.

“Do you know how many nights I lay awake thinking of you?” he murmured licentiously.

I smiled to myself, feeling this heat flare in me at his libidinous admission and also taking some pleasure in knowing that I was not the only one who had suffered.

“What did you do?” I breathed, arching slightly off the bed to press against him. 

“Not what you think,” he replied, keeping his voice low. “Thor was with me almost always…”

I laughed at that, imagining Loki lying next to Thor in a cramped little bed, fantasizing about me and unable to relieve himself.

Then Loki bit me, a little too hard to be considered playful, and I gasped.

“Do not laugh at me,” he growled, and I could feel him smile as he kissed the spot he had just bitten.

I went to retort, but then my breath caught in my throat when he pushed his hips forward and I could feel his arousal pressing against my aching center. And then he was moving down my body, kissing my chest, taking one of my nipples into his warm mouth and teasing the other with his fingers. The feeling of his mouth and hands on my breasts sent frantic little jolts of pleasure through my whole body, straight to the spot between my legs, and I attempted to squirm beneath him.

Loki’s pale green eyes flickered up to mine and he grinned at my reaction. He grazed his teeth—not delicately—across the sensitive skin and then nipped at me and laughed when I bit back a gasp. He continued lavishing attention to my breasts until they were tender and I panting at merely the sensation of his breath on my flushed skin. 

Loki, once I was whimpering his name, finally decided to move on, granting me only a slight reprieve, and shifted so he was lying between my legs. He pushed himself down my body, leaving a winding path of tender kisses across my abdomen and over my belly until he almost reverentially kissed the tangle of curls at the top of my legs, and then even lower until I felt his lips brush against my bare sex.

Something like a shock went through my body and I rolled my head back and gripped the bedcovers on either side of me as he lightly ran the tip of his tongue through my folds. I exhaled in pleasure and drew my legs up as he began licking and nipping at me, further fanning the flames of my desire. Luckily, it did not seem that Loki was currently interested in teasing.

He did not jump around as he often did, but instead almost exclusively focused on that sensitive bud at the top of my sex, sucking on it and caressing it with his tongue. Fairly soon I was moaning and nearly twisting on the bed, feeling this delicious heat coursing through my body.

I was lifting my hips, as well, but Loki did not pin me down with his arm as he usually did. Instead, he would follow every movement of my lower half and occasionally lower his head and let his tongue delve deeper into me, open his mouth wider and press his face into me as if he had never tasted anything so sweet in his life.

And all through it I was moaning and panting, breathing his name over and over like some sort of desperate prayer, drowning so happily in this heady bliss. And I was so close, so mercifully close to falling over that edge, and when I finally came, my body seized up with pleasure and I cried Loki’s name and felt his lips smile against me.

I gripped the covers tightly, head thrown back and mouth fallen open, as I crested on these euphoric waves rolling through my body. But Loki did not stop; even as I began to float down from my high, he continued gently licking at me, pressed his face even closer to me. I arched my back when another bout of pleasure coursed through me and moved now to grab two fistfuls of his hair.

I came twice more before I felt I could take no more; I whimpered Loki’s name and tugged at his hair, sounding on the verge of tears. Much to my relief, Loki turned his face and I slowly opened my eyes to stare up. He began kissing my inner thigh and gently stroking my skin with his fingers and I let him do that for a minute before I unsteadily said his name.

Loki lifted his head at that and then kissed the spot below my belly before rising up on his arms to settle onto my body, now slicked with sweat. There was a knowing, and I daresay a wicked, smile on his face.

I pulled his face down to mine, fingers still tangled in his soft black hair, and kissed him deeply, tasting myself on his tongue, and then opened my eyes to look up at him. Before Loki could do anything, I put my hand on his chest and pushed at him. I rolled us over, still feeling a little unstable, but Loki thankfully let me best him; I positioned myself to straddle his hips and managed to grin when I felt him hard and eager between my legs.

I leaned forward and as he had with me, went to move down his body. I kissed his lips once and he rose to meet me halfway, but I broke the kiss and moved to press my lips and nose to his chest, my smile widening when I felt him so hard against my stomach. But I ignored that for now, knowing it would only serve to incite him further, and focused on kissing and touching him.

He did not smell entirely like himself, that usual faint hint of leather, but he smelled earthier, of Midgard and somewhat of sweat, but I did not care in the least bit. All I could think of was that he was here with me now and I could savor him as I had not done in so long.

I ran my fingertips over the hard planes of his chest, took his nipple into my mouth and smiled when I heard him sharply exhale. I bit at him and lightly circled it with my tongue, enjoying the increasing heaviness of his breaths. And then I moved down his body and kissed his stomach, tracing the outlines of his abdominal muscles with my tongue, leaving a wet trail over his pale skin.

Loki was all muscle, there was no doubt; there was scarcely a part of him that was not hard, seemingly so unyielding and so unbending—but I knew better. I knew how deceptively sinuously he could move, how seamlessly we could move together.

But all of that was for later. For now, I only wanted to enjoy him laid out before me like this.

Down farther I let my kisses wander until my lips brushed across the tapering trail of dark hair leading down to that part of him I was most eager to feel. Finally I placed myself between his legs and threw a furtive glance in his direction; he was propped up on his arms and gazing down at me, his eyes glazed over with this unmistakable desire.

I smiled widely to myself as I gently took him in my hand and heard his breath hitch. I blew on him and turned my head to let my tongue glide smoothly up the side of him. Loki let out a small groan and my eyes flickered up to his just as I opened my lips wider and took the tip of him into my mouth.

Loki slowly closed his eyes and tilted his head back as I took him deeper, caressing him with my tongue inside. I could taste him, this musky, slightly salty flavor of him, and thought how I had even missed this.

As I continued to languidly suck, I let my fingers wander down farther between his legs. I was searching out all of his most sensitive places, pretending as if I did not already know them—the spots where when touched in the right way could bring him almost instantly to the verge and cause him to make sounds I hardly ever had the pleasure of hearing him make. But I did not want him to come just yet and instead chose to delight in his current state.

Loki combed his fingers through my hair, rolled his head to the side and lifted his hips, and I greatly enjoyed the sounds I could hear coming from him as I touched him, these short gasps and broken groans, occasionally my name whispered with such reverence, and I could feel this wetness pooling once again between my thighs.

And then I switched positions and gently grasped him and began to lightly move my hand up and down the part of him that was not in my mouth; he tightened his fingers in my hair and I winced at the feeling, but I did not stop. I was intent on having Loki come, wanting to see that expression on his face, feel his body stiffen, hear that sound he made, as if he was in pain, when I let him come in my mouth, but before I could bring him to that point, he said my name.

I looked up at him, my mouth still full of him, and he let go of my hair and moved to touch my arm. His fingers were nearly shaking, I noticed with some pleasure.

“Stop…”

Knowing what he wanted, and somewhat disappointed, I acquiesced to his plea. I withdrew from him, making sure to let my tongue press against that most sensitive spot before fully pulling away, and I relished the sound that escaped his lips right before he sat up. 

I gasped in delight, quickly forgetting my disappointment, as he took me around the waist and pushed me to the side so I fell onto my back. Loki moved to kneel between my legs and I reached up to drape my arms over his neck as he fell over me. As he leaned down and captured my lips in a fierce kiss, Loki reached between us and ran himself up and down through my folds, coating himself in the slickness between my thighs.

Loki lifted up and our eyes met. My mouth fell open in a silent moan as he pushed into me and I tilted my head back and closed my eyes. He pressed his body against mine, still pushing deeper, and now I groaned and wrapped my legs tightly around his slender waist, locking my ankles together over his backside.

I was already panting for how wonderful he felt inside me and I pressed my face into the front of his shoulder and could not help but to grin to myself. I breathed him in, kissed his skin, felt his heartbeat against my chest and inside me. I could not put into words how much I had missed him, missed his kisses and his voice and his body—everything about him.

And then Loki began moving his hips and there were no words between us, then, just this impassioned and feverish rhythm.

Loki was not gentle with me, nor was I with him. Our kisses were fervent, our movements vehement. We kissed hungrily, panting into each other’s mouths, fingers tangled in one another’s hair, digging into the skin; we simply could not lie still. We were constantly moving, pushing against each other, hardly able to find a position that satisfied us both. We could not stop, we could not get enough of one another, for this was the culmination of our time apart finally given release. 

But finally, Loki took control and rolled us over and pinned me down. My legs were bent on either side of him, opening me up to him fully, and his fingers were wrapped tightly around my wrists, holding them against the bed. He leaned down, hovering above me, and we stared at one another, breaths coming heavily.

Now Loki smiled and began moving slowly, so agonizingly slowly, and my eyes fluttered closed and I could not help the almost pained moan that fell from my lips.

“Loki,” I breathed, my voice shaky, “don’t…”

But he only let out a soft chuckle and kissed me openmouthed, moving now to thread his long fingers through my hair. He pulled on it and tilted my head back so my throat was exposed to him. I let out a heavy breath as he pushed into me again, filling me completely, and lowered his head to run the flat of his tongue up the column of my throat, and then higher until he gently took my bottom lip between his teeth.

I could feel my imminent release coiling tighter and tighter in the pit of my stomach and some part of me wanted Loki to end it as soon as possible. It almost hurt now and I wanted to writhe beneath him, anything to make him go faster, anything to push me over that edge already.

Loki had not even been back a day and he was already taking that sadistic delight of his in torturing me. I whimpered again, heard him let out a strained and harsh breath against my skin, and I curled my toes so tightly my muscles hurt.

Still he was moving so languorously, dragging this out, ensuring an explosive end for the both of us, and though I wanted to scream in this frustrated pleasure, I was nearly crying for how wonderful it all felt. I was lifting up as much as I could, trying to raise my hips to meet his torturously slow thrusts, but I could barely move for his weight on me. 

And it was so close, so close I could taste it, and my body was already shaking in anticipation of it, this desire searing hot through my veins. I looked up at Loki, my eyes teary, and he kissed me, but I could barely kiss him back I was so frayed.

I whimpered his name, imploring him for anything more, and he must have decided to finally take mercy on me and himself. I could tell by the sounds he was making that he was close, as well, and so was not surprised, but rather supremely relieved, when he increased the force of his thrusts.

I held tightly to him, face lifted up, as he began moving harder, faster, nearly pushing me up on the bed with each thrust, and just as this tightness in my lower half split open, I cried out and heard Loki groan as he pressed me down into the bed; he knotted his fingers in my hair so hard it hurt, but I could not speak, I could not move—my body was shaking beneath his, my mind gone blank with this pleasure, stars bursting behind my eyelids.

Loki pressed his forehead to mine as he came with me, our parted lips touching but not kissing, our rigid bodies melding in all the right places, fitting together so perfectly. 

And then the waves began to fade and I slowly unfurled beneath Loki, letting my legs come to rest on either side of him, and ran my fingers through his hair. I let my cheek rest against the side of his head and I could feel his breaths coming quickly against my skin, could feel his heartbeat in this frantic synchrony with mine.

Loki tightened his arms around me, burying his face into the spot between my neck and shoulder. I lightly stroked his hair, still attempting to catch my breath, feeling this happy contentment inside, and then I heard Loki softly laugh.

He murmured into my skin, “I should go away more often if it means I should receive a homecoming such as this…”

I smiled and looked up at him as he lifted his head to gaze down at me. I twined my fingers in his hair and whispered, “No, you should not.”

He quietly chuckled and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. I kissed him back, but our kiss was not filled with such fervency now; rather it was loving and affectionate. Loki broke the kiss after a moment and pulled out of me and fell onto his back. I had to move so he could pull the covers down and we could crawl beneath them.

Once we were both situated, I moved close to Loki and nestled against him, relishing the warmth of his body against mine. I glanced towards his balcony; the sky outside was beginning to darken, which meant dinner was just starting or about to.

I was already drowsy and said tiredly, “We should not have missed the feast…”

Loki chuckled at that. “I suspect Thor and Kunnandi were absent as well, Stjarna.”

I did not say anything, but suspected he was right. I knew it would be obvious to all where Loki was, especially considering my own absence, but in that moment, curled into his side and drifting off into this comfortable slumber, it was difficult to truly care.

But before I had a chance to give in to this somnolence, Loki said suddenly, “I got something for you.”

I did not look at him, but smiled. “Did you?”

“Yes. I do not want to wait until the morning, either.”

And then he was pulling away, slipping out of the bed. I watched him disappear through the open doorway into the next room. He returned shortly with his bag in hand and crawled back into the bed with me. He propped himself up on the pillows and I pulled myself up to lean against him.

Loki explained softly, “I saw many things I knew you would like, but I did not have much room to carry any of it, since I also got something for Hirdakyn and Mother. And I’ve gotten you so much jewelry, I thought you might like this.”

“I am sure whatever it is, I shall like it,” I responded with a small, tired smile.

Loki searched for a moment in his bag before finally pulling out what clearly was a book wrapped carefully in cloth. He unwound the cloth and then handed the book to me. I set it on my lap and read the title embossed on the spine.

“Candide,” I murmured.

“It is fairly new,” Loki explained. “The man said it was rather scandalous and thus quite popular.”

I gingerly opened the book to a random page and ran my fingers over the words, which were small. Though the book was written in a language I otherwise would not have been able to understand, Allspeak allowed me to discern the meaning of the words.

“Were these written by hand?” I inquired, somewhat surprised.

“No. They are printed.”

“Printed?”

“Yes, on some sort of press. It’s been around for a while. Not many books are handwritten anymore on Midgard.”

I raised my eyebrows. “Truly?”

Loki only nodded and I continued to study the book. When I glanced up at Loki a minute later, I was surprised to see that he almost looked sorry.

“What is wrong?”

“I am sorry it is not much,” he professed, sounding slightly remorseful. “There were many other things I wished to get you, but they were either too expensive or I had no room for it.”

I laughed loudly, then. “Too expensive? If I remember correctly, Loki Odinson, you did not bother to pay for anything in full when we went to Midgard. You intimidated the Midgardians into giving you everything for free.”

Loki chuckled to himself. “I tried that, believe me, but Thor told me he would punch me if I used such dishonest tactics. He is ridiculously honest, you know.”

“That is not a bad thing to be,” I replied quietly.

“Certainly not,” Loki agreed. “Honesty is a most admirable trait, but it is boring. Like Thor.”

I laughed again and looked back down at the book. “No, Loki. I am sure I will love it. It will be interesting to see what kinds of things the Midgardians read.”

“Well,” Loki said, then. “Thor was not with me all of the time. I got you something else for a little less than full price.”

Loki reached into the bag and pulled out another little object, this time wrapped in what looked to be silk. 

“I thought you only got me a book?” I asked, leaning over to put the book on the bedside table. He had made it sound as if it was the only thing he had gotten me.

Loki smirked as he unwrapped it for me. “This was in case you did not like the book.”

I shook my head, but then smiled when he revealed a ring.

“I figured you had enough necklaces and earrings and brooches,” Loki stated. “I do not often give you rings, but when I saw this one I thought you would like it.”

I took it from him and studied it. It was a pale gold band and at the top sat a stone of the deepest, most lustrous green. Little pearls, two of them not perfectly round, were situated around it, almost giving the appearance of a slightly misshapen flower. 

I slipped it onto my left middle finger, a perfect fit, and held my hand up.

It was not as finely wrought as the jewels made here in Asgard, but I was drawn to the somewhat imperfect aspect of it, and especially to the idea of where it had come from—halfway across the universe.

“It is very beautiful,” I remarked softly. I looked at Loki, smiled, and lifted my head to kiss him on the lips. “Thank you, Loki.”

Loki sighed, sounding relieved. “Thor got Kunnandi all sorts of jewelry and I was, admittedly, a little worried I was not doing enough. He bought her two necklaces, four bracelets, and a crown of some sort.”

I laughed at that. “No, I am very happy with this.”

Loki smiled. He knew I was not as ostentatious as most of Thor’s mistresses.

Now I pressed my face into Loki and yawned. He chuckled and said, “Are you ready for bed, Stjarna?”

“Yes,” I breathed, and he moved farther down until he was lying supine next to me and I nestled into his side.

“Tell me about Midgard,” I mumbled sleepily.

Loki sounded amused. “I do not think you will be able to stay awake.”

“Tell me anyway,” I murmured. “I want to hear.”

I felt Loki smile. “Very well, darling. Where would you like me to begin?”

I pressed my face into him and twined our fingers together. “Talk about England.”

“It’s changed so much,” Loki said softly. “London is much larger now…”

And Loki told me all about England and London, and I did try to listen, but I also could not help but to drift off to the sound of his voice, so comforting when I had not heard it in so long, murmured into my ear.

__

The next morning I awoke slowly. I turned my head and saw Loki lying on his front, head facing towards me, covers pulled halfway down his back, still asleep. I looked up, then, and rubbed my legs together beneath the covers, feeling the remnants of last night’s pleasure dried on my skin. I felt somewhat sticky all over, in fact, and did not doubt Loki was in a similar state.

I would have woken him up, but I probably would have wanted to sleep in, too, if I had just returned from Midgard. Besides, I knew he would not resume with his lessons for another few days and so was aware of the fact that he had nowhere to be.

As for myself, I figured I would bathe and then head to the queen’s chambers, but it was not time yet to rise and so I lay there for a little while longer, not wanting to leave the warmth of Loki’s bed.

I turned onto my side towards Loki and simply gazed at him. His face was pressed halfway into the pillow, hair mussed and tangled, and I could see the gentle rise and fall of his back with each breath. I smiled to myself, thinking on how much I had missed lying like this here with him. 

After a while, I turned back over and glanced off to the side. The book he had given me lay on the bedside table and I reached for it and opened it on the bed. I lay propped up on my side and flipped through it, reading snatches of lines.

It looked interesting, but I would not be able to read it this morning. Perhaps I would be able to begin it later tonight, if Loki would let me be, but I suspected that for the next few days all of my free time would be spent in his bed.

Finally, I set the book back on the bedside table and went to slip out of the bed, but my movements must have woken Loki and before my feet were able to touch the floor, he stopped me.

“Where are you going?” I heard him ask tiredly, and then I felt his fingers wrap around my wrist.

I turned my head and smiled down at him. “I am going to ready for the queen’s chambers.”

“No, you’re not,” he fairly growled, suddenly seeming very awake, and I stifled a gasp as he pulled me backwards. 

I fell back, but then laughed as he wrapped an arm around my waist and dragged me towards him. Loki clambered on top of me and settled between my legs. I stared up at him, a small smile tugging at my lips, as he lowered his head so the tips of our noses were touching.

“I want you to stay with me today, Stjarna.”

I shook my head. “I cannot, the queen—”

“—will surely understand your absence,” Loki finished with a toothless smile. 

I felt my face redden at that and Loki’s smile widened.

“I am going to make love to you every hour,” he murmured, turning his face to kiss the side of my neck. “On the table, on the floor, against the wall, in this bed…”

I raised my eyebrows. While I loved it when Loki made love to me, it sounded as if he was bent on completely wearing me out today, which seemed somewhat foreboding. I knew what he was capable of and knew what I was most definitely not capable of.

Nonetheless, I attempted indifference. “That is very ambitious of you.”

“Do you doubt me?” he whispered into my skin. And then suddenly there was a faint growling sound and both Loki and I laughed at the same time.

“No,” I answered, lifting up to kiss him on the mouth, “but perhaps we should eat before we get to that.”

Loki grinned. “That is a good idea. I am starving.”

Before Loki could roll off of me, though, I stopped him. “Wait. We should probably bathe first…”

Loki acquiesced to me, but noted with a smirk that it would do me no good, as he would have me just as filthy by midday. 

Nonetheless, we bathed, though not together as sometimes we did. Instead, I sat next to his tub as he bathed first, washing away both the grime of Midgard and whatever was left on him from the night before.

I asked him to tell me more of his travels, but he said later. He wanted to know about what I had done in his absence and I told him about going to see Konavefr, anything interesting I could remember happening while he was gone, which was not much.

When Loki had finished, I got into the tub as he called for breakfast to be brought. I emerged from Loki’s bedchamber later, freshly dressed with a gown retrieved from the chest I kept in his bedchamber, and saw two servants just beginning to lay out the food in his main room.

Once the servants were gone and Loki and I had seated ourselves at the table, I asked him to tell me more of Midgard.

Loki pressed his lips together, but I could tell he was fighting back a smile. “I would, Stjarna, but I am worried you might fall asleep halfway through. Though I can understand as to why you fell asleep, being as exhausted as you were.”

I rolled my eyes at his smirk. “Well, I want to hear it again. You went to London?”

“Yes, I already told you that.”

“I know, I remember that part,” I replied pointedly. “Describe it to me. Again.”

Loki, finally done with his teasing, said, “As I said before, it is much larger, even though apparently there had been a great fire the century before. A large part of the city had been damaged.”

“That is terrible,” I mused.

“Other than that, it was much the same. Dirtier, too.”

And then I asked, “Is that inn still there?”

“Inn?”

I nodded and then Loki raised his eyebrows in understanding.

“Oh. I did not check. I doubt it. It was an old part of the city that had burned. The inn probably burned with it.”

I felt sadness at that. “That is awful…”

“Why?”

I looked up at him. “It is where we first lay together.”

Loki smiled, but shook his head. “You are ridiculously sentimental, Stjarna.”

I laughed. “Would you not wish to stay there again, if it remained?”

“I doubt it is still there. And even if it was, I would not wish to stay there again. There are much nicer inns now.”

“Would you ever take me back, Loki?”

“To Midgard?”

I gave a small nod.

“Do you want to go back?” he inquired curiously, raising his eyebrows.

I said quietly, “I would not mind it.” 

He laughed loudly. “So you actually want to go with me this time?”

I rolled my eyes. 

But Loki smiled at me. “Perhaps one day I will take you back to Midgard, Stjarna.”

After that, Loki continued telling me of Midgard and I listened intently. He told me of the different countries he and Thor visited, of the cities and the people and the things they did. I laughed when he told me Thor aimed to sample every drink in every city they visited, and I grew a little more somber when Loki described his and Thor’s witnessing the hanging of a murderer. 

Finally, when the conversation had dulled a bit and the remains of our breakfast lay untouched before us, I sighed and commented, feeling somewhat impish, “So what was that earlier about the table?”

Loki glanced up at me. “What?”

“When you said you were going to make love to me every hour. It’s already been nearly two and you’ve yet to touch me.”

Loki stared at me for a long moment before the corners of his lips twitched upwards in a smile. “You’re right, Stjarna.”

He rose up out of his chair and it looked as if he meant to come around the table towards me, but he stopped at the end of it and I watched as he pushed some of the plates out of the way with one hand. He looked at me and his eyes flickered down to the table in front of him and then back at me, silently telling me to come to him. 

I felt a little rivulet of heat go through my body at merely the movement of his eyes like that and I stood up and came to stand in front of him. 

“Yes, Your Highness?” I asked softly, attempting to mask a smile.

Loki put his hands on my hips and pushed me back until my backside hit the table.

“Get on the table,” he said, his voice low, and I put my hands on the wood behind me and lifted up to sit on the edge. “Open your legs.” 

I wordlessly spread my legs so Loki could stand between them. 

“Now your dress,” he whispered with a licentious smirk. I grabbed a fistful of my dress and pulled it up, bunching it around my waist and feeling the air cool already sensitive on the spot between my legs.

I stared into Loki’s eyes as he reached down and languidly ran one long finger up my sex. My mouth fell open a little and I gripped the edge of the table when he circled the bud at the top, coaxing a small sound from me. I was already, unsurprisingly, tremendously wet and Loki smiled thinly as he let his finger teasingly pass over my entrance, and then my body stiffened slightly when he abruptly and easily slid two of his fingers into me.

One hand I kept curled tightly around the edge of the table and the other I lifted to grasp the sleeve of his tunic. Loki continued to languidly draw his fingers in and out of me, letting his thumb occasionally tease the now swollen nub at the top of my sex. My eyes fluttered closed and I leaned forward into him as he turned his head to kiss the side of mine.

And then my breath caught in my throat when he quite suddenly withdrew his fingers and I whimpered at the sudden feeling of loss.

“Loki,” I breathed, and then he lifted his hand and I saw his fingers coated in my wetness. I looked up at him and his mouth opened slightly, giving me the hint, and he traced my bottom lip with the tips of his fingers. I held his gaze as I took his fingers into my mouth, tasted my own desire sweet on my tongue, and grabbed his wrist to hold his hand steady.

I could see the subtle change in him, this desire creeping into his gaze. When I had sucked his fingers clean, letting them fall from my mouth with a final scrape of my teeth, Loki lowered his head and kissed me hard; I could feel the urgency in his kiss, this desperation and unmistakable lust. He pushed his tongue past my teeth and brought his hands up to hold my head as he deepened the kiss.

When finally he broke the kiss and looked at me, somewhat breathless, I reached down and grasped the laces of his pants. As I played with them, I let my eyes drift up to meet his.

“May I?” I inquired, giving one of them a mischievous little tug.

I saw the beginnings of a smile form on his face, which was permission enough for me, and I quickly unlaced his pants and pushed them down over his hips until his arousal was freed. I smiled up at him as I took him in my hand, watched with satisfaction as his eyes darkened and his lips parted as I slowly stroked him up and down. He kissed me again, more gently this time, as I continued touching him, feeling him harden even more in my hand. 

I guided him to my entrance and lightly ran the tip of him through my soaking folds, coating him in the wetness there. He groaned into my mouth, pushing my head back, and I braced one hand on the table behind me just as he dug his fingers into my hips and thrust hard into me.

I gasped into his mouth and nearly jerked on the table; Loki stood there for a long moment, breaths coming heavily. I moaned and arched into him when he circled his hips to get in deeper. He pulled me closer to him where I was hanging almost halfway off the table, my legs spread wide so the front of his hips were flush against my inner thighs.

I slipped my hands under Loki’s tunic and held onto his sides as he began thrusting into me. He put both hands on my hips to keep me relatively still as he moved. 

It did not take long for either of us to reach our culmination. 

Loki’s rhythm, where before it had been deep and languorous, grew hard and short as he drew closer to his release. By then I was close to it, too, and clinging onto him, face buried in his chest and panting loudly with each thrust, hands fisted on his upper back beneath his tunic.

It had been building in me for a while now, threatening to burst, and when I finally came, I squeezed my eyes shut and cried out. It seemed there was not a part of me that could not feel him, despite the fact that we were both nearly fully clothed, but I could feel it all through my body, could feel him everywhere, and through this cloud of pleasure I heard Loki groan loudly, felt him falter in his movements at the feeling of my insides coming around him.

Loki thrust into me once, twice more, and then found his release. He lowered his head and sank his teeth into my shoulder, dug his nails into the soft flesh of my hips, as he came inside me. His body was frozen in my arms, muscles taut, and then he slowly moved in and out of me a few more times and I heard his breath hitch, felt him bite me again, when he came for a second time.

And then he leaned forward into me, almost as if he did not have the strength to stand up straight. He was panting into the top of my shoulder and lethargically moved to brace one hand on the table next to me to hold himself steady. I sat quietly now and he stood there between my legs for another minute or so before turning his head to affectionately kiss the side of my neck.

“I missed you, Stjarna,” he murmured, moving to wrap his arms around me and hold me close.

I smiled to myself, my entire body still thrumming with pleasure, and leaned back so I could look at him. I pressed my forehead to his and lightly kissed him on the lips, feeling this happiness bloom in my chest at this somewhat surprising display of sentimentality from Loki. I always savored these moments, for they did not come often.

Loki and I spent the rest of the day in his chambers, making love whenever we felt like it, lounging naked in his bed afterwards or in front of the fire on his thick fur rug, sitting on the balcony, talking of nothing and everything.

I could not put into words how happy I was to have him back. We picked up seemingly right where we had left off and everything seemed alright again, as it always did when we were together.


End file.
